


Always Be Open to Love (A.B.O. LOVE)

by luckystars1015



Category: Gintama
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha!Gintoki, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dubious Consent, Heat Cycles, Love Shuttle inspired, M/M, Omega!Hijikata, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:10:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckystars1015/pseuds/luckystars1015
Summary: Hijikata is in his late twenties, yet he still hasn’t has his heat. But everything changes when Gintoki steps into the room.





	1. Late Bloomer

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna chat or get updates about my next fics, follow me on twitter @luckystars1015

“So you’re still not planning to take any suppressants, Toshi?” Kondo asked in a tentative tone, knowing that his Vice Commander was sensitive about this subject. 

Hijikata tsked, annoyed that the Commander was approaching this topic again. Yet another reminder of his second gender. “No, it’s fine, Kondo-san. Stop worrying so much. I went to the doctor last week and they said my hormone levels were fine. Great, in fact.” The Vice Chief exhaled a puff of smoke from his cigarette. 

“But you’re well into your late twenties and still haven’t had your heat yet. Don’t you find that strange?” It was true. Although Hijikata was an omega, he had yet gone into a rut. He hopefully would never have to. It wasn’t like he was raring to pass on his genes anyhow. He had refused to take any suppressants due to the side effects: headaches, nausea, and the likes. He already got enough headaches keeping the Shinsengumi running, so it wasn’t like he needed anymore. 

Hijikata rose from his sitting position. He didn’t mean to be rude, but he really wanted to cut the conversation short. The last thing he needed was an awkward lecture about his body from his commander. “Kondo-san, I have to prepare for my rounds.”

Kondo sighed, wanting to say more, but knew his advice would fall on deaf ears. “Alright, Toshi.” A lightbulb turned on inside his brain. “That reminds me, I hope you’ll be coming to the celebration tonight. Otae and the Yorozuya group will be there!” One could practically see the heart in the commander’s eyes as he spoke of Otae. 

Hijikata gave a noncommittal hum of acknowledgement and left the room, sliding the shoji doors shut behind him. The Vice Commander rubbed his temples. A headache was already forming at the thought of being around the Yorozuya gang, whose volume control was virtually non-existent. He didn’t even know what they were celebrating anyhow. Kondo used any excuse to invite the Yorozuya gang to the barracks because he knew there’d be a higher chance that the glasses brat’s sister would come. These days, it seemed that the Shinsengumi and Yorozuya gang were collaborating on a case every week, which meant that they were clashing more than ever. The aftermath of Yorozuya’s involvement always led to more damage control, paperwork, and you guessed it, headaches. 

This led him down a train of thought that he would have rather jumped off. These days, he couldn’t stop thinking about the boss of Yorozuya: Sakata Gintoki, the bane of Hijikata’s existence. Yorozuya and his stupid hair, his stupid red eyes, and his stupid Alpha pheromones. (Somewhere in a pachinko parlor in Edo, Gintoki was sneezing his brains out.) 

It was becoming more difficult to concentrate whenever that idiot Alpha would let his pheromones loose during a battle. Okay, so technically most Alphas did this. Kondo and Sougo never hesitated to do the same to intimidate the enemy. But there was something particular about Gintoki’s scent that made Hijikata more agitated and distracted when he was near him. This irked Hijikata to no end. The Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi couldn’t afford to be distracted even for a second. 

Hijikata inwardly sighed, thinking about tonight’s party. He learned firsthand that Gintoki got very  _ chummy _ when he got drunk. God, he wouldn’t wish Gintoki’s companionship upon his worst enemy—which was coincidentally, Gintoki himself. The black-haired samurai didn’t particularly want to be in the Alpha’s presence tonight. It wasn’t because he hated Yorozuya’s touch. It was because lately, he had grown to not mind it as much, which was weird. Because this was the Yorozuya that he was talking about. 

Before, Sakata Gintoki was just some amorphous white blob in his mind that he couldn’t give two cents about. But now that bastard had weaseled into Hijikata’s mind to the point that he was using his limited free time to think about him. That in itself should have been a punishable crime. 

The sun hid beneath the horizon to give the moon a chance to shine and Hijikata found himself passing another bottle of sake around the room full of people who were typically responsible for the destruction of half the city every week. The usual dozen or so Shinsengumi members were intermingling with Yorozuya’s fellow associates. Otae had indeed came, which meant Kyuubei had tagged along. Hijikata didn’t even know when Gintoki’s weird stalker arrived. Maybe she had been hiding in the ceiling all along. 

Hijikata intended to leave after his fifth cup or so. At least that was the intention. Around the third cup, Gintoki had pulled him up by the arm and dragged him to the front of the room to sing a duet. Hijikata was not drunk enough to sing in front of a crowd, but fortunately this crowd was drunk enough that he doubted any of them could even tell that it was him up there. Whatever, everyone was going to get shitfaced and forget everything the next morning. 

The two men ended up singing a horrible rendition of a Naruto opening theme song. The lyrics barely registered in Hijikata’s drunken mind—something about Naruto chasing Sasuke to the ends of the earth no matter what. Man, those dudes needed to get laid. Speaking of weird gay subtext, Gintoki’s arm never left Hijikata’s shoulder the entire time they were singing.

Hijikata spent the entirety of the song drowning in the Alpha’s pheromones as he stood side by side next to Gintoki. The Vice Commander found himself growing hotter and more intoxicated by the second, but it wasn’t due to the sake. Hijikata was one of the heaviest drinkers in barracks; it took him at least two full bottles of Grade A sake to get tipsy, and so far, he’d only had a handful of cups. No, all the heat in his body could be blamed on one thing: Sakata Gintoki’s magnetizing scent. Thank god Gintoki was too into singing to notice that Hijikata had turned his head to sniff at his neck, almost burying his nose in there, inhaling a whiff of the Alpha’s powerful pheromones.

The song ended to Hijikata’s disappointment and the two went back down to sit at the table. Gintoki raised his cup, “Cheers to whatever we’re celebrating tonight!!” A chorus of “Kanpai!” rang throughout the room at the white-haired samurai’s pathetic toast. These hooligans really would look for any excuse to drink. Looking for another reason to take a shot, Gintoki raised his glass again, “Cheers to all the alphas in the room!” Part of the group cheered merrily as the rest rolled their eyes at them for their immodesty. 

The Yorozuya nudged Hijikata to get his attention. Drunken hiccups interrupted his question. “Hic—why aren’t you—hic—raising your glass? Hic—did you forget that you were an Alpha, too, Hijikata-kun?” The black-haired samurai scoffed. Did Gintoki have to be such a typical Alpha sometimes? Hijikata’s strength matched Gintoki’s tit for tat, so he had to be an Alpha like him, right? 

To be fair, Hijikata was the one hiding his true gender. He wore hormone blockers and Alpha deodorant to fool his surrounding officers and enemies. Plus, he was always around Kondo and Sougo, two Alphas whose scent overpowered his own. Hijikata knew he had done too well of a job fooling everyone around him, but he secretly hoped that Gintoki would have been the one to see through his facade. 

Why did Hijikata single Gintoki out? What was so special about him? 

“Oogushi-kuuuuuuun?” The white-haired samurai shoved his face abnormally close to the Vice Commander, not liking that he was being ignored. A blush rose on Hijikata’s face and in his embarrassment, he shoved Gintoki’s face away.

“You’re so fucking cocky!!” Hijikata yelled as he stood up, trying to incite a fight so he could separate himself from the man. “The only two balls you have in your pants are pachinko balls!!” That earned a bout of laughter from everyone. 

Affronted that his manhood was called into question, Gintoki shot up and yanked Hijikata by the lapels of his Shinsengumi uniform. They were nose to nose. “Oh yea?! Trust me, they’re the strongest balls in Edo!! You wanna see them for yourself?!” To establish his dominance, he unleashed a wave of Alpha pheromones that punched Hijikata in the gut due how up close and personal the two were. It smelled like the smoldering of a sword against a flame and really,  _ really _ good. The alluring Alpha scent made the black-haired samurai’s insides burn with a blazing heat. Hijikata grabbed his stomach as he pushed Gintoki away, feeling like his insides were rearranging themselves. Sweat started beading at his brow and his lungs were one breath away from collapsing on itself. 

“I-I need to get some fresh air!!” Everyone was too drunk to notice Hijikata’s abrupt departure. 

Hijikata stumbled through the Shinsengumi barracks, trying his hardest to hurry back to his room. He wished with every fiber of his being that it wasn’t his worst fear: the onset of his first heat. He was now entirely sober, all the alcohol having evaporated from his body as the first wave of his heat hit him. He read about the signs of an Omega going into heat—fever, stomachaches, trouble breathing, and the most telltale sign of all: his ass was producing so much slick that he could feel it drench his underwear. 

Fuck! Could it possibly get any worse?!

‘Oiiiii! Mayora, come back here! I’m not fucking done!!”

Are you fucking kidding?! Did God just find a new life purpose in torturing the hell out of Hijikata?

“Go away, Yorozuya!!” Hijikata tried to shout with some semblance of aggression, but it just came out strained and tortured as his stomach twisted in pain. He could finally see the door to his room. Salvation was close. 

But Hijikata’s command only seemed to goad Gintoki to come closer. The Vice Commander was barely able to ignore him over his Omega instincts, screaming for the Alpha, making his legs tremble as he got wetter. It took all of his remaining self control to not throw himself into the Alpha’s arms. Annoyed that he was being ignored again, Gintoki reached out to grab Hijikata’s arm right as the Omega opened the door. The action threw Hijikata off balance and they both went tumbling down into the room. 

Gintoki landed completely on top of Hijikata as their limbs became awkwardly entangled. As Gintoki rose on his arms, trying to regain the breath that was knocked out of him, the white-haired samurai inhaled a huge, intoxicating amount of Hijikata’s scent. Realization dawned upon the confused Alpha as he looked into the dazed eyes of the police officer. 

“You’re an Omega?!” 


	2. Thorny Side

A sweet, insanity-inducing smell invaded Gintoki’s nose. The Alpha refused to believe that Hijikata was the source of that smell. What the fuck was going on?! He had his suspicions that Hijikata wasn’t an Alpha. The white-haired samurai had been around Hijikata long enough to recognize the Alpha smell coming off the man was synthetic. He had assumed that the Vice Commander was really a Beta with a complex. It was common for Betas of high positions to mask their scents, but he had never heard of an Omega doing it. How had Hijikata manage to hide this secret for so long?

And why were the Omega’s pheromones so strong anyhow? It was as if it had been pent up for all this time only to be finally released tonight. The Yorozuya boss held his breath in a hopeless effort to keep control of this situation. But all his other senses made it next to impossible to resist Hijikata at this moment. Their bodies were flush against each other on the floor. The only sounds filling the silent room was Hijikata’s hard pants. 

“G-get off of me, you bastard.” Hijikata’s body seemed to be saying the exact opposite as his hands clutched desperately at the collar of Gintoki’s yukata. 

“Umm… yea… I’ll go now.” The last iota of common sense left in white-haired samurai’s brain told him he had to leave right this second or else he would do something that both of them might regret. He awkwardly disentangled himself from the Vice Commander, sitting on the back of his legs to give Hijikata some breathing room. The black-haired samurai rose on his elbows and watched Gintoki like a hawk with indiscernible eyes. Gintoki attempted to stand slowly due to his slightly inebriated state. Just as his hand reached the door, Hijikata launched from his position on the floor and toppled the Yorozuya over onto the futon. The prey had become the predator. 

“Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi. What the _ fuck, _ Mayora? I was just about to leave,” Gintoki said as he tried to push Hijikata off of him. But the chain smoker latched onto his body like a leech, rubbing himself against him and released another wave of Omega pheromones to ensnare the Alpha in his trap. 

Gintoki blanched. ‘Oh my fucking god, he’s lost it.’ Never in a million years would he imagine the Demon Vice Chief of the Shinsengumi rutting against him. The Yorozuya boss sobered up quite quickly as his brain tried to desperately find a way out of this situation. But that was proving more difficult by the second as Hijikata’s nose buried itself into the crook of Gintoki’s neck. 

“Alpha~ you smell so good…” Hijikata crooned breathlessly into Gintoki’s ear. Hearing that compliment, Gintoki unconsciously let out a fresh wave of his scent, earning a delighted whine from the Omega who licked a long, wet stripe from his neck to the crook of his jaw. Gintoki’s free hand curled into a fist, nails stabbing his palm. He inwardly berated himself for such a juvenile move, which exacerbated the situation at hand. Who knew that he would be the harbinger of his own doom? If he didn’t do something to end this now, Hijikata was going to kill him when this was all over. 

“Mayora, you’re not in the right set of mind. I think you should…” Gintoki lost his train of thought as he attempted to move the hand trapped between Hijikata’s legs. His hand brushed against the telltale signs of Hijikata’s arousal, finding the Omega’s crotch hard to the touch. It didn’t help that the man’s pants were soaked with slick. Hijikata pulled Gintoki’s arm closer. He couldn’t stop rubbing his crotch against the Alpha’s palm in a desperate search for much needed friction. 

“G-Gintoki… please…” Desperation and lust saturated the black-haired samurai’s plea. Gintoki’s breath stilled as his name rolled off of Hijikata’s tongue. Hijikata still recognized that it was Gintoki and not some random Alpha in the street and that had to count for something, right? Plus, that was the first time the Mayora had ever said his name (not that he was keeping count). And to say it like the world was going to end if he didn’t give him what he wanted? Who had the strength to say no to that? 

“You owe me big time, Oogushi-kun.” Gintoki moved to cage Hijikata beneath him. His legs were on either side of Hijikata as he pinned his wrists on the floor lest Hijikata tackled him again. He wanted to add something about sending a check signed to Yorozuya, but he felt that it was baring dangerously close to prostitution. 

Dangerous red eyes bore into gunmetal blue ones, searching for any sign of hesitation. “Are you sure about this, Hijikata?” 

In a silent reply, Hijikata raised his hips off the futon and ground it into Gintoki’s crotch, making downstairs Gin-san sing in delight. ‘Oh my fucking god, he’s going to be the death of me.’ Gintoki wasn’t wrong. 

The white-haired samurai lowered his lips onto Hijikata’s, brushing them softly at first, as if tentative. But Hijikata quickly upped the ante by sliding his tongue across Gintoki’s lips to beg for entrance. Not to be outmatched, Gintoki finally let go of his final inhibitions and allowed Hijikata’s tongue into his, sucking the hot and wet muscle. 

Hijikata whined as his body arched, pressing into Gintoki above. He removed himself just long enough to complain, “it’s too hot,” and latched himself onto the sweet-tooth man again. 

“That’s cuz you’re wearing five layers,” Gintoki teased as his hands fumbled around with the buttons on Hijikata’s shirt. By some miracle, he managed to take off Hijikata’s top layer, even that damned cravat that had been holding back most of the Omega’s scent at bay. Gintoki almost grew woozy at the sudden influx of pure Omega pheromones, not knowing whether to curse or thank God for making Hijikata such a delectable meal.

Gintoki’s hands roamed the muscled planes of Hijikata’s body. He relished in every hot inch of Hijikata’s skin, taking extra delight as his finger pads ran over the scars littering the chainsmoker’s chest. He knew Hijikata’s hands would find similar bullet wounds and scars as the Omega hurried to take off Gintoki’s yukata and shirt. When Hijikata’s underwear finally came off, Gintoki had to take a step back to admire his handiwork. He’d barely touch Hijikata, yet the Omega was already rock-hard and very, _ very _ wet. 

“H-hurry up and do something. _ Anything, please _,” Hijikata begged. Gintoki wondered what he ever did to deserve this. This delectable Omega writhing at his every touch was too good to be true. With how wet Hijikata was, Gintoki was able to slip one finger in after the other. Every time he scissored or curled his fingers against the black-haired samurai’s tight walls, he would moan lavisciously, urging the Alpha to provide more friction. Hijikata was absolutely insatiable.

‘He’s really sensitive,’ remarked the Alpha as he jabbed his finger to the bundle of nerves that had Hijikata mewling like a cat in heat. Feeling like his own Gin-san would blow if he didn’t see any action soon, he removed his fingers from the Omega’s hot depths.

“No!! Don’t take it out!” Immediately, Hijikata shot up and wrapped his arms around the white-haired samurai, misunderstanding that the Alpha was going to stop.

“Oi, oi. I going to replace it with something much more satisfying,” Gintoki assured him as he lightly patted the Vice Commander to signal him to let him go. The Alpha grabbed Hijikata by the hips and gently laid him back down onto the futon, marveling at the tight curves of the Omega’s waist. 

Gintoki fumbled around in his back pocket to find the only good thing that came out of that awkward three hour long lecture he had been forced to sit in. Kagura was coming of age and needed to learn about the birds and the bees. Gintoki had at first suggested that they let Kagura learn through the magical television box. The white-haired samurai didn’t even have that kind of luxury when he was going through that stuff—just poorly sketched diagrams in worn down books. At such a horrible suggestion, Shinpachi had called over the worst weapon in his armament: his sister. And the Yorozuya gang had to sit there as the she-gorilla threw condoms at their faces and chanted “Don’t get pregnant! Don’t get pregnant!” over and over again. 

Finding the condom from that time, Gintoki tore the aluminum wrapper with his teeth; Hijikata watched mesmerized at such at seducing maneuver. The white-haired samurai unzipped his pants and pulled out his dick. With one hand, he rolled the condom onto his cock, thankful that he was still sane enough to practice safe sex. Gintoki’s hands grabbed Hijikata’s thighs to spread them wide. Anticipation was high in the air. He lined his dick at the Omega’s pink hole and pushed himself in one fell swoop. The Alpha let out a delightful hiss when his entire rod was encompassed by Hijikata’s velvety heat. 

Within seconds, Hijikata’s inner walls squeezed around Gintoki’s length as he whispered a breathless plea. Didn’t have to ask the Alpha twice. Gintoki was absolutely ruthless in the way he pounded into Hijikata with reckless abandon. The room quickly filled with the hot sounds of their wet sexes joining together again and again and again. The wet friction of his dick sliding so seamlessly into Hijikata made Gintoki think that he could die with no regrets. The only sound Hijikata seemed to be capable of were either lustful moans or broken pleas begging Gintoki to go harder even though the Omega knew he would have snapped in two if the Alpha did just that. With how pent up Hijikata was, it wasn’t long before an orgasm rippled through his core. His walls convulsed around Gintoki’s hard dick, catapulting him into his own orgasm. 

When Hijikata’s ass seemed to finish milking Gintoki’s dick for all it was worth, the Alpha attempted to remove himself. Just as he slipped out an inch, he felt Hijikata’s walls clamp down on him again and looked at the culprit in question. Dazed, wanton blue eyes nervously searched his gaze. “One more time...please…” The Omega had the nerve to be shy after all that had just occurred between them. 

The Alpha smirked, finally admitting that Hijikata was indeed his match. He flipped the Omega onto his stomach with no remorse and started pounding into him again. Tears of pleasure pricked at the Omega’s eyes, as he wished time would stop for this night of searing passion. 

———

Hijikata woke up the next morning wishing with all of his might that the world would crash down on him. If not him, then the lazy good-for-nothing perm head sleeping soundly next to him. He dug his palms into his eyes, willing for everything to be a dream, but when he opened them again, he saw clothes haphazardly thrown across a room saturated with the smell of their sex. What cruel trick were the gods playing on him to throw his worst enemy in the midst of his first heat? 

With no mercy left in his being, he kicked Gintoki out of his futon. “Get up, you cheapskate asshole.” Gintoki grumbled, barely registering what was going on. 

“This is all your fault,” Hijikata mumbled under his breath. 

The accusation woke the Alpha up. “_ Excuse me, _ Mayora?! I tried to leave multiple times but you wouldn’t let me! I should have gotten an award for the self-control I showed last night!! But _ YOU! _ You’re the one who kept moaning my name and pulling me closer. I thought my dick was going to snap off when you wrapped your legs around me and squeezed like—“

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!” Hijikata’s face was so red, he felt like it was going to melt off. He had remembered everything from last night and every word the Alpha said was true. If God could send a lightning to smite him, he’d reflect it onto Gintoki, so the memory of last night would die with the bastard. 

“Just. Get. OUT!!” Hijikata demanded, losing the last of his patience. Gintoki rolled his eyes. He quickly searched for his black jumpsuit and put it back on as Hijikata stayed in the futon, refusing to make any sort of eye contact. 

“Umm…” Gintoki started.

“_ What now? _” Hijikata said, seething through his teeth. 

The Yorozuya boss smacked his lips, clearly annoyed at the Vice Commander’s tone. If Hijikata was going to be a bitch about it, then Gintoki was going to be _ that bitch. _ “You’re wearing my yukata. You already steal my taxes, you government dog, but I draw the line at my clothes.”

The Omega quickly looked down and yes indeed, he saw familiar blue swirls dancing along the hems of white yukata sleeves. Unconsciously, his Omega self must have searched for this article saturated with the Alpha’s scent during the night. Hijikata quickly rose out of bed and took off the blasted yukata to throw it at Yorozuya’s unguarded face. But to add insult to injury, the black-haired samurai was bare-naked underneath, giving Gintoki a full view of Hijikata in the rosy morning light. The Alpha gave a wolf-whistle as his eyes danced along the pleasing outline of Hijikata’s nude figure. If Hijikata had his sword within arms reach, that bastard would be sliced into halves on the floor right about now. 

Hijikata grabbed the only thing that was available to cover himself up, which much to his dismay was the bed sheet stained with evidence of their lovemaking, and quickly shoved Gintoki out of his room. He found the white-haired samurai’s tacky leather boots and threw the offending articles right at Gintoki’s head as the man stumbled into the hallway. 

The black-haired samurai fell back onto his futon and took off the bed sheet covering his lower half. Now that he was fully awake, he could smell more of the Alpha’s lingering scent. Fuck. Didn’t Omega heats last anywhere from a couple of days to a week? He spread his legs and his hand went south, searching for his asshole. His fingers easily slipped into his hole, already wet with fresh slick. He tried to scissor and curl his fingers, mimicking Gintoki’s movements from last night, but it didn’t feel enough. He added a third finger and—

The door to his room opened without warning and a head of silver hair popped back in. “Hey, I forgot my sword. I think I saw it right—“ Gintoki’s words died at the same time the last of Hijikata’s dignity shriveled up inside him. The Alpha had no hesitation in sweeping over the lustful form of the Omega fingering himself on the futon. Gintoki made several attempts at the air beside him to grab his wooden sword laying by the door as his eyes refused to leave Hijikata’s frozen figure. Once he grasped his trusty bokken, he moved to exit, but not before saying, “You know, you should really invest in a lock, Oogushi-kun.”

Hijikata shoved his face into his pillow and _ screamed. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo. 
> 
> Hope you guys like the blushing Hijikata I drew. 
> 
> I had a really horrible nightmare. So I woke up and post this to distract myself from going back to sleep lolol. 
> 
> I would love if you guys could send me some encouragement to get me through the day

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys wanna chat or get updates about my next fics, follow me on twitter @luckystars1015
> 
> \---  
I am a simple human behind the screen who eats comments to produce more content (translation: read and review pretty please)
> 
> (*☻-☻*)


End file.
